


Rumours

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Multi, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of the First Order discuss their own thoughts of the Kylo/Hux/Phasma relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours

Two of Captain Phasma’s troopers stood to the side of the forest. They had been told by Snoke to guard, and if they see Kylo, Hux or Phasma to contact him immediately.

“Where do you think they are?” One trooper asked – let’s just call him One, as we lack names for the characters.

The second – and we’ll call him Two – shrugged, “I thought they were sent out to scout.”

“All three of them? Seems... suspicious,” One said.

“Well, Knight Kylo and General Hux were sent out first. Captain followed when she thought they were gone too long,” Two explained. Then added, “You don’t believe the rumours, do you?”

One chuckled, “The rumours? Sure, why not? Explains everything, doesn’t it? Hux _hated_ Kylo, and now they’re friends? So quickly?”

“And you think the Captain’s in the mix?” Two asked. He wasn’t one to believe the rumours, but was always interested in what others thought.

One was silent, considering the question, “Perhaps. I wouldn’t be surprised to be honest. She's always gotten along with them both. Maybe Ren and the General stopped hating each other because of her?”

“That’s an interesting suggestion.”

Both thought they heard a rustling in the trees and pointed up their blasters. A squirrel bound out of a bush and bustled by.

“Heh,” One said, sounding amused, “nearly got terrified of a squirrel.”

“So,” Two was still curious to hear what One had to say on their beliefs about their superiors, “You think the three of them might actually be getting it on? I mean, not right now I hope, but just, in general?”

“Oh, hell nah!” One replied, “That I _don’t_ believe.”

* * *

“Yeah, I definitely think they’re having at it sometimes,” One of the Knights of Ren – let’s call them Nyte – said to one of the other Knights – who we’ll call Wren.

Wren laughed, loud and high, “You’ve got to be joking! Seriously? I haven’t heard these rumours. Okay, I had an idea that something like this existed, but to that extent?”

Nyte crossed their arms, “Have you spoken with Kylo? He’s always wanting to get Hux’s approval.”

“I thought he just didn’t want Hux to hate him? And you know Kylo can’t handle it when people hate him. He _always_ needs approval. Maybe he never got attention from his mother or father.”

“That’s true. But I know, or believe, whatever, that there’s more to it than wanting to not be hated,” Nyte replied with a snort.

“Hux isn’t even attractive,” Wren added as an afterthought, “And he’s kinda... well... a dick.”

The rancor roared in its cage, causing the cage to sway side to side. Without speaking a word, Nyte and Wren moved a little further away. They were terrified with how Snoke was cooing at the rancor, and then at the giant lizard Rivana.

“What about Phasma?” Nyte asked, “Know what she looks like?”

“Not a single clue,” Wren said, “at least she’s nice, though.”

Nyte nodded, “yeah, that’s true."

“But you’ll never want to go further with someone until you see what they look like, right?” Wren asked, shifting around on their feet with boredom.

“Well, that’s debatable,” Nyte pointed out, “But it can certainly factor in depending on the person. You think Kylo would really care?”

“You know, I don’t think he would,” Wren said, surprised realisation in their tone, “Huh. That’s interesting.”

* * *

The shuttle which Snoke had ordered to replace the stolen one finally landed in the clearing. Lieutenant... Bob (and as one would guess, not his true name), came down the ramp. He was expecting the General, but instead Lieutenant Daenerys (again, not her true name, but a name nonetheless, and nothing to do with character of Game of Thrones who is awesome really. Go Daenerys Targaryen!) came to greet him.

“Where’s General Hux?” Lieutenant Bob asked, looking around. He noticed the rancor’s cage, gazing on it a little longer. Was nobody going to stop that violent swaying?

He looked back to Lieutenant Daenerys when she spoke, “Hux has disappeared into the forest sir... with, er...”

“With whom?” Lieutenant Bob asked, frowning.

“You wouldn’t believe it,” Lieutenant Daenerys smirked, “Or maybe you would. With, er, Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma. They went to do some _scouting_.”

Now Lieutenant Bob had an unkind smile on his face, “Oh, _scouting_ you say? I hope it goes well.”

“Yes, it turns out they came across members of the Resistance, who got away. They’re saying they _ran_ away actually.”

“From fear of survival, or were they terrified of what they saw?” Lieutenant Bob, tone most cruel.

“Well, either way, that’s why the shuttle’s gone,” Lieutenant Daenerys said, “Although I still wonder where they are. They haven’t returned.”

Lieutenant Bob snorted, “Well the General certainly needs a good lay.”

Both Bob and Daenerys laughed in the most unpleasant manner.

* * *

Captain Phasma stood up from the ground, having finally finished her chips.

“We should go,” Phasma said, “There may be a battle soon. And Snoke needs help with the rancor.”

Hux stood up too, “Yes, we don’t want to anger him more than we already have.” Hux looked down at Kylo, extending his hand, “You ready to go?”

“I sense... bloodshed,” Kylo said, “The dark side. It’s growing. But so is... another presence...”

“What are you babbling on about?” Phasma asked.

“I must show them the dark side,” Kylo took Hux’s hand, and Hux helped him up. They didn’t let go of each other.

“Show who the dark side?”

“The Jedi,” Kylo said, “Not just the Rey girl or the defector Finn. Can you not sense it?”

“I think you’ve forgotten we’re not attuned to the force as you are, Kylo,” Phasma said. She sounded worried, not something she often was.

“It’s Skywalker. He’s _here_.”

“Well that concludes it,” Hux said, he also took hold of Phasma’s hand ready to drag the two back with him, “We’re getting back to the Order. We need to get the troops ready.”

Kylo tried to let go of Hux’s hand, to pull away, perhaps to find Luke.

But Hux held on tight. “You’re not going anywhere, Kylo. Not yet. You will not go and find Skywalker. You might end up surrounded by the Resistance and then be killed.”

“I must,” Kylo said.

“You know you get creepishly serious when the Resistance and Jedi are around,” Phasma said. Hux agreed. It was terrifying. Did the event at the restaurant have anything to do with it too? Or was that a different matter entirely?

“Kylo, I order you to come back with us,” Hux said, although it might be in vain. They were no longer on Starkiller Base, having been the only time he could order Kylo to do anything.

But the Knight yielded, now becoming less serious, “Fine, all right. We’ll go.” It was as if he snapped out of his anger, and the fear in the air dissolved.

“You think they’ve got the tutu?” Kylo asked, going back to his cheerful self, now pulling Hux along, not having let go of his hand.

This time Hux tried to pull away, but Kylo held on tight. Phasma also kept a tight hold on Hux’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes Luke's around :P How exciting.   
> Thanks for reading! Leave a review and/or kudos! <3 :D


End file.
